


(Fanart) Cheers to Your Eyes

by drowninglub



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninglub/pseuds/drowninglub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid and Geno with Glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Fanart) Cheers to Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else have a glasses kink? Here, have some more. B)


End file.
